


Rodania (row-don-ea)

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodite Levi, Hermaphrodites, Human!Eren, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, alien!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: A sci fi au no one asked for.Don't know if it will be more than a oneshot yet.Earth is suffering and Eren is chosen to fly out to space to preserve the human race, and he lands on a planet where he can't understand anything and the natives can't understand him.He has to adapt and figure out what to do next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the longest thing i've written for a fiction ever. 4.7k. Im proud of myself. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys want more and it might inspire me to make this a fic.

The last thing Eren could remember was running. 

Just running. 

Everything had gone to shit. 

It was World War 3, and it had turned into a nuclear war. So many bombs were dropped that mother nature couldn't take it. But when an unidentified plane dropped the bombs at the place where every nation stored nuclear waste, Stohess mountain, thats when it completely went to shit. 

It was no longer safe to live there. The radiation that leaked from the blown up mountain spread like a damn disease. That happened in 2516, and by then there was so much nuclear waste that the whole world ended up in danger. Many died from the radiation poisoning alone and mankind had to grow the fuck up and end the war to try surviving the radiation. 

They had somehow survived a few months after the radiation had started, and the human race moved underground. It wasn't the most ideal solution, but it worked.

Everyone jammed into one place under the surface to try protecting themselves from the radiation on the surface. It was better for a while, the new underground city of Shiganshina, where the remaining 10,000 people who survived the worlds radiation got crammed, brought a sense of normalcy back to everyone and it was calm for a while.

Mother nature wasn't so forgiving though. 

Tectonic movement ruined the peace they had found and it forced people to go back to the surface to try finding a new place to go, and many more people died.

Thats what led Eren to where he was now, in an escape pod of sorts going somewhere.

He was the son of the last proper scientist in the world and everyone felt he was the best suited to be sent away to preserve the human race's culture or just find somewhere new, but Eren didn't know how that would work. They only had this small one person pod from what he knew.

When everyone made it back to the surface, where everyone was panicked and trying to find where to go, Erens father led him away from the general direction everyone else ran, taking him to what looked to be an old station, he didn't get the chance to look closely before he got shoved into the pod with his father talking to him. 

"Alright, Eren. President Zackly asked me to prepare this ship to send someone out to space to find somewhere humans might be able to go if we survive this," the look on his fathers face suggested that Grisha knew that no one would survive for long out on the surface, but he kept talking. 

"The council all agreed that sending you out to preserve all our culture would be the best idea, because you're my son and you understand science better than anyone else, therefore can handle this better than someone else. I have found a planet in another star system that I feel is habitable. The coordinates are already in there and everything... I have to put you in cryogenic sleep because it's a long journey." He said, pushing Eren into a laying position. 

Eren had nothing to say. He wanted to stay and not abandon everyone but the way his father put it was making Eren out to be humanity's last hope at survival.

He sighed and glanced up as a cover was pulled over him, and the process of cryogenic sleep initiated. Then things went black for him. 

His eyes flew open as he was woken up from his deep sleep, and he was a little confused as to where he was. 

It honestly didn't feel like he had been asleep for 4 years.

He opened his stasis pod and sat up to look at the console of his escape pod. 

He saw he was headed for a huge planet, which looked a lot like Earth used to. 

He then put together that his pod woke him up because it sensed the planet nearby. 

The decent took about 3 hours, and when he reached the atmosphere of the planet he sped up and before he realized it, he was crash landing in a meadow surrounded by a forest. 

Eren stayed where he was to try and figure out what he was supposed to do now.

He looked at the ships console and was shocked to find it was pretty complex, meaning it probably came from right before Earth died, so it had adequate life support and a decent artificial intelligence. Which was now speaking to him. 

"Hello Eren. I am John, and I was programmed to guide you while you are on your own." The male voice paused and Eren saw an earpiece of sorts exit a chamber and he hesitantly took it. 

"This is a portable earpiece, that will allow me to communicate with you while you explore this planet." John explained, and Eren took the earpiece and put it in his ear, jumping in surprise when it dissolved into his skin.

"This will not harm you and it is meant to prevent you from losing it and therefore not be able to communicate." Eren paused and took a deep breath. 

"Um, what is the air on this planet made of?" 

"My scan says it is 75% oxygen, 25% other gases, two of which are unidentifiable." 

"Are there life forms on this planet?" 

"My scan says that there are multiple. It is unknown if they are intelligent or not." 

Eren took a deep breath and looked around outside, admiring the beauty of the alien trees he was surrounded with.

"Are there any hostile forms of life nearby?" 

"My scan says there are a few. And there is a group of natives running here at this moment. Unknown if they have ill intent." 

Eren tensed and looked around, seeing a small group of hominid aliens approaching his ship. 

They stopped a few feet away and Eren stayed frozen where he was.

They were hominid, but they looked to be about 6 feet tall on average, their skin was a color similar to humans, but darker and more orange, indicating that they got a lot of light from their sun and had darker skin. The men were only dressed in pants made of an unknown skin and left their chests bare, while Women (there were at least 2 in the group he saw) had a strip of fabric over their chests and none wore shoes or foot protection of any sort.

One of the first things he noticed was that they all had odd markings all over their bodies. The only way he could think to describe it was tribal, and he couldn't tell if they were born with the markings or if they were done by someone. 

He saw a native who was taller then the others speak, and the group all aimed their guns or bows at the ship. 

"Shields up, 95% if the weapons are stronger go full." He said, and he felt the ship vibrate, which made the natives fire. 

The guns were surprisingly strong, but still weak and the shields kept any damage from happening. 

They stopped after a moment and Eren sighed, figuring he should try to make these aliens friends, not enemies. So, he hesitantly unbuckled and pressed the button to open the top, and he got out, holding his hands up in a show that he meant no harm.

The leader held a hand up and the natives all lowered their weapons. Thank god they got the idea that he meant no harm.

Then, the leader, who had light blonde hair on top with brown shaved at the sides attempted to speak with him. 

"Heurg, flo cad nee jou?" 

"Can you translate that John?" 

"No. I have no records to reference for translation." 

Wonderful. 

Eren shook his head and then shrugged, trying to show he didn't understand, and the leader seemed to understand.

He then pointed at Eren, telling him to speak. 

"Uh, i'm Eren." He said stupidly, pointing to himself. 

The leader followed suit. 

"Erwin" he said, following Erens lead. Before they could continue, a woman standing beside Erwin repeated their actions. 

"Hanji." He looked over at her and noticed how they were vibrating with excitement, at least he hoped thats what it was. 

Another native beside Erwin suddenly snapped at Hanji, and Eren looked between them as they bickered back and forth in their mother tongue before Erwin told them to shut up, he assumed and he was thankful, because he was getting a headache trying to keep up. 

Erwin slowly approached and Eren let him, and the native pointed to the ship and Eren assumed he was asking where he came from.

"I am from the sky." He said slowly, pointing up at the sky. He didn't know how smart these natives were; although they seemed to be an intelligent race, and there was a language barrier so he kept it simple.

Erwin thought for a moment, looking up and then at Eren. "Sky?" He tried and Eren had to give it to him, he caught on fast. Eren nodded at him and slowly lowered his hands. As Erwin stepped closer, john shut the top of the ship and everyone immediately got defensive at the movement. 

"No!" Eren said, stepping in front of them and putting his hands up again, and after some hesitation, they all calmed and lowered their weapons. 

Erwin gave him a confused look and Eren sighed, trying to think of how to explain it to them.

He moved back to the ship and pointed to it, "ship." He then brought his hands together in an alligator thing and closed his hands, "Close" 

He then raised his hand again, "no harm."

Erwin nodded and then looked up at the sky, seeming to realize how late it had gotten. 

He made a movement saying to come with him and Eren turned, going back into his ship and hitting a button, which made the ship lift up to fly.. he wasn't about to leave his ship behind, especially since its where he felt the most safe. The group watched him with apprehension before they started leading him through the woods to the village. As they made their way there, he noticed one kept looking at him, and when he took him in he noted that this one was shorter then the others and had an undercut of pitch black hair that reminded him of Mikasa.

He shook his head. He can't think about the people he had to leave behind. He had to focus on the present.

It was a relatively short walk, and Erwin explained what was happening to the guards who pointed their spears at the pod. 

"John, shields down." 

"That is not recommended."

"If we don't trust them how are they supposed to trust us?" He said. After a moment the shields were shut off, and a shimmer ran in a bubble around the pod, and he was momentarily shocked when the one named Hanji suddenly appeared in front of him.

Erwin said something that must have convinced the guards to let them in.

As they walked through the streets of the village or whatever it was called, Eren felt all the stares of the natives pointed at him. 

He took a moment and saw that there was a tree that was so tall Eren couldn't see the top. The trunk was also huge width wise, and seemed to be hollowed out in the middle. 

It seemed to be where the natives lived, because when they went into the tree he saw multiple dome type structures reaching high up into the tree, where as those who lived outside were in simple huts.

There was a big central staircase that went up the tree, and gaps as well as wooden branches stemmed from said staircase and thats how they hominids got to their domes. 

Erwin held a hand up and Eren stopped, landing the pod but staying inside it for now.

Erwin let out a foreign call and soon after, the one Eren assumed was the leader came out and approached the group. 

Conversation between them happened and Eren hated the language barrier and the fact that he didn't understand shit they were saying. 

Erwin looked to the pod and Eren slowly stepped out, staying close to the pod as the leader studied him. 

He said something and then turned to leave. 

Then a new native ran out and right into Erwin, who smiled and caught the figure spinning it around. He then set the smaller male down and they leaned into each other, their foreheads touching and suddenly Eren felt as if he were intruding on something extremely intimate so he looked away.

After a moment he heard Erwin call his name and he looked up, seeing that Erwin had walked over with the male, his arm wrapped on his waist. This confused him, were two males allowed to be intimate here? Back on Earth, if anyone was caught being intimate with the same sex they were executed. There never was a name put to it, but when Eren asked about it once his father said the council wanted everyone to help the population, and that wasn't possible with two people of the same gender so it was outlawed and made to discourage people from engaging in such things. 

"Armin." Erwin said, pointing to the male next to him and Eren saw that he had blonde hair that framed his face and blue eyes. 

"Eren." He answered, holding a hand out which made Erwin hiss and move in front of Armin. 

It took a moment for Eren to realize what he did wrong and he flushed, withdrawing his hand. "I am sorry, I did not think.." he said. He figured speaking without abbreviations might help them work around the language barrier so he was going to talk that way. 

He then slowly took one of Erwins hands, making him tense. Eren looked up at Erwin, waiting to see if something happened. 

Armin was peeking around him and made a scared noise, but Eren lifted Erwins hand and then grasped it in his own before shaking it a couple times. "Handshake." He said. 

Erwin looked down at their hands with an unreadable expression, before he shook their joined hands as well, withdrawing his hand after.

He turned to Armin and said something, and the male looked between Eren and Erwin unsure before he shook Erens still outstretched hand.

After a moment, his scared expression changed to one of curiosity. 

Eren then withdrew his hand and smiled at the pair, and Erwin took over again. 

Armin, tejtch." He tried, pointing to his head. Eren took a moment before he understood what he was trying to say. 

"Teach." He said, teaching Erwin his word for it.

"Armin teach." He tried, pointing to Eren after. Eren noticed that they has an extremely heavy accent, but he couldn't describe it right. It sort of sounded like a french, Russian and Italian accent jumbled into one. 

"Ship, where?" Eren then said, pointing to his ship and then referring to the area around them. Erwin seemed to understand and started walking away, and Eren got back into his ship and followed.

He was brought to a room away from the center of the village to a room a decent distance away. It was an empty room that had a garage type door, and he parked the ship inside. He got out and turned the defensive shields and security things on, just to be safe. He figured that no one would try anything, but he had nothing else and he was going to protect it. 

He walked back out and was met with confused and again apprehensive looks. 

"Protect," Eren said, wrapping his arms around himself, "ship." He explained. They nodded and Erwin shut the door, leading him up the stairs and toward the top, and they then jumped into the hut with ease. He really shouldn't have skipped gym back in school.

He took a deep breath and walked back a couple steps, trying to get ready to jump but he didn't move.

Armin was the one who first realized Eren hadn't followed. Armin seemingly understood the issue without a verbal cue and he called Erwin over. 

He took a moment before urging Eren on. 

Maybe jumping across a meter long gap was easy for them since they were taller and more agile. 

Eren gulped and shook his head, and his fear of heights wasn't helping.

Erwin then jumped across again and just grabbed Eren, making him yelp before he was on ground again. 

After his heart calmed down, he looked around and the size from the outside was no indicator of how big it had been inside.

It was a large open space, a fire pit in the center, what looked like a kitchen to the side, a sitting area with no technology and a big hammock in the back right corner with hide (he guessed) over the netting. Armin grabbed his arm and brought him to the couch, a concentrated look on his face before trying to talk english. 

"Eren, teach, Armin." He said, then holding up a finger They had a similar number system, that was good to know. 

He had left all the things he brought at his ship, and he sighed before turning back to Armin. "Ship." He said, hoping he somehow would know. 

Armin nodded and was about to respond when a loud screeching noise sounded, making everyone cover their ears. 

"Sir, a native tried getting into the ship." John said in his head. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Eren just yelled, standing and going to the door, managing to just barely jump the gap before running down the staircase and to the room his pod was in. 

He walked up and saw a large group, some natives firing or stabbing at it. 

He shoved his way through the crowd and got into the ship, managing to turn the alarm off. 

"This is great." He said to himself, looking around and then seeing who he guessed was Hanji, laying off to the side with some natives around her.

He got back out of the pod and went into the storage, grabbing a health kit and shutting the storage, pushing his way over to Hanji, ignoring the hisses and spears pointed at him. 

He turned her head and saw she was unconscious. He looked over her and ignored the snarl that was louder then the rest as he found where she got shocked. He looked to the nearest native about to try asking for help before he heard Armin calling him and he just grabbed the blond and took his hand, placing it on his heart. Armin looked super confused until he then looked astounded, and then Eren dropped his hand and placed his hands in the proper place on Hanji's chest, pushing down off beat before looking back at Armin before realization crossed his features and he repeated Erens actions, starting to push down on her chest in a quicker pace than would be needed for him.

He then went to move to the burn on her hand but before he could he was roughly grabbed.

"Wait!" He tried, and in perfect timing, Hanji's eyes opened and she took a deep breath, and Armin sat back. The one who had snarled at him earlier knelt next to her and then back at Eren, relief on his features. He shut his eyes and bowed his head in what Eren assumed to be an apology. 

Erwin finally stepped in and Eren was dropped, and he grabbed his health kit, going to her hand and picking it up. It looked bad, and he looked to the one who snarled and mimicked rubbing on his hand and then the burn, and he understood, standing and ran off, returning and giving a cream to Eren.

He then rubs the cream into her hand before grabbing gauze and wrapping it, then moving away. 

The same man with the black undercut showed up and looked at Hanji annoyed before speaking in the mother tongue. She spoke back, but her eyes never left Eren as he put the medical kit back in the storage, deciding to grab a bag which he put multiple books in, as well as a photo book. He then shut it and stood, looking at everyone. 

"No." He said, looking at the ship.

Erwin stepped in and translated, hoping that he was getting the point the point of not messing with the pod or they could get hurt.

Then the chief walked in, looking at the scene before facing Erwin, where they talked a bit. 

As if he wasn't already flustered, his stomach decided to rumble and he found himself at the end of multiple spears again. 

Armin seemed to understand somehow and translated.

The chief gave Eren a look of pure hatred, and Eren shrank under the look. 

Just then undercut stepped forward and shocked everyone when he swiftly kicked Eren, making him fall forward with a grunt. 

Everyone was too shocked to intervene as undercut beat him up a little more, then grabbing his hair and lifting his head, speaking to the chief. 

He heard his own name and Armins as well, and he looked around so completely confused. 

He hated how things seemed to be happening. 

But whatever he said must have appeased the chief because he slowly nodded before walking off. Both Armin and Erwin helped Eren stand and started bringing him away but he managed to turn and go to his pod, which immediately opened and he fell in, the ship tending to the bruises. 

Those with him, undercut, Armin, Erwin, and Hanji all stared with different looks, the later three in wonder and the former just looked bored.

Soon he was treated and he took the offered water by the ship. 

"Sir, I do not want you to stay here." John said. 

"What choice do I have? I don't know what star system i'm in, how far away from Earth I am, and if theres anywhere else to go." 

"You could go off on your own." 

Eren couldn't help but snort at that. 

"And die because I don't know shit about this place? I don't know whats edible or whats dangerous, it's safer to stay here."

"I do not agree with that statement." 

"No one fucking asked you. I'm staying here for now and that's final. I know you can't disobey an order of mine, so no more on this." 

"Understood." 

Eren then looked up and saw everyone was confused.

Good, he thought. Now they knew how he felt.

It was a mean thought but he was hungry and confused in an unfamiliar environment, sue him for not being in a good mood. 

Armin slowly approached and pointed at the bag Eren had, and Eren knew what he wanted. He opened the bag and took out a language book. 

By some miracle, someone managed to write about that could teach literally anyone the english language, alien race or French immigrant. He handed the book to Armin and hesitated, trying to say to be careful and he nodded, taking it and immediately opening it. The action made Erwin chuckle and Hanji grabbed at the book but Armin hissed at her protectively. 

Eren pointed to undercut and looked at Erwin for a name.

"Levi." He supplied, making said native huff indifferently.

He then stood and looked at Armin, who was engrossed in the book. 

His stomach rumbled and Armin looked up. 

"Hungry?" He asked, pronouncing the word surprisingly well, which impressed Eren. He nodded and Armin looked at the others, translating. 

So far, Armin was his favorite.

They all led him out of the garage and to a communal area, grabbing a table. 

Eren turned to Armin, who looked back. 

"Will you get me food?" He tried, and Armin took a second before nodding and standing up, walking over to where food was served and coming back a moment later with a tray of food Eren has never seen.

He then turned to the blonde, clearing his throat getting his attention. He then saw that Armin was already almost halfway through it, and he only got it roughly an hour ago.

"Do you think you and I can talk?" He asked, and Armin nodded after a moment. 

"If you do not understand, stop me and I will try to help you." He said, speaking slow and clearly. Again, the blonde nodded and Eren thought for a moment. 

"What is the name of this group?" He asked. 

Armin thought for a moment before answering. 

"Tribe name Jawquel. What you?" 

"What are you," he corrected. 

"What are you?" He said, smiling when Eren nodded. 

"I am a species called human."

"Species?" He asked. 

"Tribe, a big tribe." He said, and the blonde nodded. 

Eren nodded and turned to his food, then frowning as he realized it was raw.

"You guys do not cook meat?" He asked, looking at Armin who was eating his own food.

He looked around and saw everyone eating the raw food with their hands, Levi looking grossed out but still doing it.

"Cook?" Armin asked, and Eren sighed, not knowing how to explain it.

"You put it over something hot, and it changes the food," he tried, sighing at his confused look.

"My body can not handle raw food" he said, and he groaned at the still confused look.

He realized what he was doing was probably going to cause trouble but he did it anyway.

He stood up with the food and went to the nearest fire pit, grabbing a metal rod from his bag and placing the food on it, then moving it over the fire. He was also aware that everyone was staring at him. 

He finished cooking it about 10 minutes later and he put it back on his plate, going to sit down again and taking some silverware he had grabbed out and started to cut it. 

This made Levi curious, as he watched Eren eat with the fork. The taste reminded him of steak, and he continued to dig in. It would be better with seasoning, but he would have to deal.

He finished his food and looked up, seeing that more Jawquelians had gathered around him with curious looks. Eren cleared his throat and went to wipe the grease from his mouth when his mothers hard wired manners made him pause and take the cloth napkin out, wiping his mouth.

Levi was enraptured now.

He wrapped the napkin around the fork and knife and put it back in the shoulder bag he had.

"What was that?" Armin finally asked. 

"It is called utensils. It helps humans eat food." He said, watching as Armin translated it. Someone else asked a question and Armin turned to Eren with determination in his eyes. 

"What you do to meat?" He asked. 

"What /did/ you do to the meat, and I cooked it. Made it easier to eat." He said, and Armin explained to the crowd what happened.

Then Levi asked Armin something, and he kept translating. 

"What was cloth?" Armin asked.

Eren knew Armin was probably stressed, so he held off on the nitpicks of his speech. 

"Napkin, helps keep face clean and mess away." He said, and again Armin translated.

More people questioned it but Erwin stepped in and dispersed the crowd, and Armin released a breath of relief. 

"Armin, can I ask one more thing? I will stop after, promise." He asked and Armin nodded his head. 

"What are you and Erwin?" 

"We are couple..mates?" He said, and Eren stepped in. 

"Either works. But two males can be mates?" He asked and Armin gave him an odd look before nodding. 

Eren nodded to himself and yawned, as the day had been long and stressful. 

Everyone stood up and left the room, and Eren followed the blonde couple up to their home, where he was made a bed in the sitting area, and he fell asleep pretty quick. 

He hoped things would get easier.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pull alot of these words out of my ass, just saying.
> 
> Also, i don't know how to bold or anything so when they are speaking Jawquellen it has these around them //" "//

Things did eventually start getting better.

Eren also learned more of the language, and could kind of hold a conversation. Eren taught Armin and Armin taught him.

He also learned that Levi was the chief, Kennys nephew and therefore next in line to become cheif since Kenny's mate had died in childbirth, which was premature. He also learned the hard way that Levi hated messes. He also taught the Jawquel things to help make things more efficient.

He taught them how to cook meat and helped the crafters make wooden utensils and how to sand them to avoid splinters. Levi was very happy with this, and he used them the most out of everyone else in the tribe.

He also showed them medical techniques like CPR, wrapping a wound, and how to set broken or dislocated bones. He also found out that Hanji was their 'scientist/medic' and she had taken a huge interest in Eren and human culture in general.

He also eventually got to the point of being able to describe what had happened to him, and he was treated a bit better after that.

He had also learned that the Jawquel people didn't judge anyone on who they chose to love, and that idea just astounded him. He was raised in a place where you had to be with the opposite gender. He also learned that Hanji didn't like being called one or the other but instead liked neutral pronouns, but biology made them dress as a female.

Eren then told them about clothes and how you could wear what you wanted. Eren himself had been in a special suit that covered his entire body. But after he told the tribe about clothes, he helped Hanji make some and he could tell they were happier wearing things that could hide their biological gender.

He and Levi had also grown closer. He taught Eren their way of life and about 4 months after his arrival, he was 'initiated' into the tribe.

It was a tough process.  First he had to learn their ways of life and how to he in the tribe. He then had to prove he was strong and could earn his keep, so to speak. He was a quick learner (thank whatever deity for that) and was able to partake in the ritual.

The first part of said ritual was fasting a day before being sent into the woods for a week. While in the woods there were two tasks to be done. The first was finding something to get around on (an alien horse, basically).

The 'horses' here were called Hajek, and at first he didn't know what to think. They were pretty tall and big, at least 7 ish feet if Eren had to guess, putting him at a disadvantage. They had a general horse shape; long face(slightly shorter then the horses he knew) with dull yet strong teeth, a neck of proportional length and bulky middle build similar to a clydesdale. They were all shades of a blue-ish purple color and had a reptilian type tail about 5 feet in length and no mane. Their feed were some sort of hoof claw mix; it was a hoof structure in the back but had 3 toed type claws in a set of 4. They were herbivores who especially enjoyed plant roots.

Meanwhile, Eren was 5'11, and the Jawquellians were about 7 feet in general. (Erwin, he found out was 7'10 and Levi was 6'2. He was always looking up at them and he hated it.) He sighed and watched a couple of the other juveniles who were taking their right to manhood made their way closer to the herd.

Eren had to move fast, if he had to try chasing it wouldn't work as he was so much shorter then the rest. He had to focus and make his move.

He gripped the rope in his hands tighter and took a calming breath, trying to remember the advice the others had given him.

// " _you have to stay calm and collected. Hajek are very sensitive to moods and if you're afraid they will hurt you. Quick and calm, that the key_." Erwin had told him after teaching Eren how he had to get the animal under control with the rope.

All Levi said was "do not die, brat" (Levi seemed to enjoy that english word when Eren was teaching 'slang' terms to everyone.)

He scanned the whole herd, looking for the Hajek he would tame. As he was looking, his eyes landed on one and his gut told him that was the one. It gave a vibe of power and confidence, and he just knew he had to tame him. It was a small herd, and if Eren had to guess the one that caught his eye was some kind of leader, but it wasn't yet. He saw another bigger one standing on something that overlooks the meadow they were at.

If he had to guess, the one that caught his eye was meant to take over the herd eventually. (Hanji taught him that certain animals here had a sort of succession thing that just naturally happened, and it stumped them as to why.)

He then decided to get ready to strike. He crept closer to the stallion and he was ready to pounce.

Then, one of the other Jawquellians came rushing out, and Eren made his beeline right for it, managing to keep the element of surprise as he used his momentum to get on its back and then wrap the rope around its nose, pulling its head into its chest and holding it there while squeezing the sides to stay on when the animal began trying to buck him off.

Eren was the first to make a move and the rest had to chase the herd a little.

It took a few minutes, but the animal eventually stopped bucking around and calmed down a little, and Eren slowly began letting the pressure off its face. The Hajek was breathing heavily but made no move to get him off and he took that as a good sign. He leaned forward to loosely wrap his extended rope around the things nose to act as a bridle, and he then turned the creature and urged it forward, heading for his next task.

It was surprisingly easy to tame the Hajek, and when Eren dismounted for the first time he was scared to let go. But, he took some fruit he was told the creatures loved out of his sack and fed some to his hajek, and he spent time with it, gaining its trust and friendship. He eventually trusted it enough to let go of the rope, and it didn't run from him.

"I should probably name you."  
He took a moment to think of something to name him.

"What about snowman? I mean, I know you aren't white but he was a show horse who was bought for $80 off a truck bound for the slaughterhouse. He ended up being an olympic winner, so I like to think that its a good name." He said, not really expecting an answer. The animal, however shook its head and nudged Erens shoulder.  
"Alright, so not snowman." He said, turning to look at the animal, biting his lip.

"How about Juaksu? I believe it means strength in Jawquellin." He said, and couldn't help but chuckle when the animal bobbed its head.

"Juaksu it is." He smiled, leaning up to rub its snout.

The day after they made it to the cave system, where Eren would have to get a claw or tooth from one of the most feared predators here.

It was called the 'Beawofek' (roughly equivalent to the english word 'bear-wolf'). He had never seen one but it was described to him. He didn't quite grasp how it was supposed to look because Armin had no way of referring it to animals he knew.

He took a deep breath and dismounted from Juaksu, grabbing the spear he had with him.

He made his way to the first cave and stopped, going and cutting multiple vines down to tie together. Once he did that, he began making his way through the caves, unwinding the vine ball he had made to keep himself from getting lost.

He guessed he was near the center when he started seeing bones and some other things that said this beast was well fed.

He made the mistake of stepping on a bone and cracking it, waking the thing.

It stood at least 12 feet tall, had wolf like ears and a wolf like mouth, but the build was way more bear bulky and buff like a bear. The teeth he guessed were 6 inches and it was snarling and staring at him with its beady black eyes.

He moved quickly, using his smaller size to his advantage and he ran around to the side, throwing the vines around the beast before it was entirely wrapped in them. He then took the remainder of the vine and pulled wit all his strength, managing to knock the thing down and keep it bound.

It roared and struggled, and Eren took a moment to breath.

He then approached it and knelt next to it.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before grabbing one of the looser teeth, (he was told this one was young and was losing its baby teeth) and pulled it out, then rubbing the things head. He then cut the vines to unbind the beast and made his run for it. He wasn't cruel enough to leave the thing defenseless by keeping it tied up. Although, as soon as it was free it got Erens side with its paw, but Eren ignored it the best he could.

With both tasks done he went back to the village.

The chief and elders were all at a table eating and he looked at the others who were initiated, frowning a little when they pointed at the tooth and whispered among themselves. He then noticed that none of the others had a tooth and he was confused. Did they not get teeth? He looked around and found Armin.

He then caught Armins eye, and the blonde was giving him a pitying look, which made it click. He was set up. They wanted to make a fool of him and have him get himself killed, to get rid of him.

He clenched the hand not holding the tooth, and made his way to the elders, slamming his hands on the table and effectively getting everyones attention and making everyone go quite. He placed the tooth in front of him and Kenny looked at the tooth then at him with a shocked look.

 

 " _You're alive?"  
"Surprised your plan to get me killed didn't work? Well sorry to disappoint you. The entire time I have been here I have been nothing but nice. I even learned your complicated fucking language, I have taught you guys new things to make life easier, and this is the way I am treated? Lets get something straight here. I did not leave my home, my family, to deal with this. I did not survive as long as I have to be killed by something so trivial. You are stuck stuck with me now, I got something none of you cowards tried to get, and I lived. You will have to live with the fact that something you considered inferior to you did something you couldn't. So fuck you for trying to make me look like a fool. Who looks like a fool now asshole?"_  

He raged at them, everyone else staying silent. He grabbed the tooth back and walked out, making his way to Hanji's office because he was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss. Yet, he didn't miss Levi's impressed smirk directed at him as he left.

While Hanji was fixing his wound, (they were the only one who ever saw him without his suit) they were talking and teaching each other, him teaching them about human biology (since they were the doctor of the tribe and they would have to know to help him; he was currently teaching them about stitches) and them teaching him more language and culture. They also seemed shocked that males on earth couldn't carry young.

"Hey, Hanji? How does it work for Rodanians?like, having... young and whatever." He asked, using what the term they used for babies and children.  A bit ago he had asked if there were multiple races on this planet, which he ended up naming Rodania after what was rumored to be the last super continent on Earth. The people didn't seem to mind him doing that, especially since they were only now realizing that there was so much more out there then the planet and star it orbited.

He had never done well in astrology, but he explained to the group who wanted to learn from him the basics of it. While half the tribe wanted to learn more and try the new things, the other half, which were mostly the elders and adults of the tribe avoided him like the plague. He understood why; they were the ones hesitant to change while the younger generations wanted to learn more, and improve things.

"Well, all Rodanians carry young, no matter 'gender." They said, pausing and using air quotes.  "I know not how it work in you tribe, but here they can either carry or give child." They said and Eren nodded.  This race was obviously really intelligent, as the ones he was with the most (Hanji, Armin and Levi, Erwin was a hunter so he was out a lot)

"On Earth, my planet, some animals could do that.  It was a big word, but I can tell it to you if you want.." he said and they nodded, accepting the challenge.

"They are called Hermaphrodites." He said, speaking the big word slowly.  The Rodanian language didn't have words for some of the things he would try telling them so he told them the english word for it.  After he began doing that, a few children approached him and asked him to teach them english, and he did his best.  They also helped him with speaking their tongue if he messed something up.  He had managed to pick the language up quickly, as he studied language for a while on Earth so he struggled less learning the language.  He also greatly appreciated those that tried speaking english to him, it warmed his heart how easily they accepted him and his different culture.

Hanji tried the word out, and Eren guided them through it until they said it right.

"Well then,  we are hermaphrodites.  But we born with aprimary gender that determines how we look and act most of  life." They explained and Eren nodded, sitting back a little and absorbing the information.

"Do you have any like mating rituals or customs or something?" He then asked and Hanji gave him a questioning yet smug look which he wasn't sure he trusted.  Hanji's response came in Jawquellen; when with the scientist the pair switched languages constantly, which really helped them both.

" _well, usually when one wishes to take another as mate, they make their intentions known to the desired one and their guardian, usually head of family unit if they are not adult yet.  Then they spend time together, both privately and supervised.  Then, if the dominate in the relationship wants to seal the bond they will give the other a token of affection. If the other accepts the token, they get a ceremony to celebrate the union before the pair go to spirit tree and finish the bond with ancestors as witness."_

Eren didn't quite get the whole thing, but he understood a majority of it.  Basically, ask the parent if they were underage, date a while, give each other something significant to get a wedding and then consummate the marriage. He wasn't entirely sure why he was asking, but he was a curious person and couldn't help it.

" _what about humans_?" Hanji asked and Eren glanced up, clearing his throat a little.

"Well, we do not really have anything elaborate as you. If a male and female like each other, one will ask the other to spend time with them and they do that for a while, and if nothing comes of it they split. But if they want to stay together the male typically gives the female a ring; jewelry, and then they have a ceremony for the union with friends and family. They then have a celebration before the couple go spend a period of time together alone." He said, looking back up as Hanji finished the stitches and wrapped his chest. They gave him a smile as Eren then pulled his suit back on.

"I hear what you do to chief. Very brave, stupid, but brave." They then said.

"I know. Do you think they all hate me now?" He asked and Hanji just shook their head.

"No. You earn respect with dumb act." They said, looking at the tooth Eren was tightly holding. "Go meet Erwin for new home." Was all they said as way of dismissal.

Eren sighed and stood, walking out to see Erwin and to his surprise, Levi waiting. Erwin looked ready to say something but Eren fixed him with a glare.

_"don't. Just bring me to my new home. I already have all my stuff ready"_

Erwin then sighed and began leading the way, Levi following.

"You surprise." Levi tried, and Eren looked back at him.

"What?" Eren asked dumbly, looking back at Levi.

"Not expect you come back. You prove strength." He tried, and Eren had to admit for someone who didn't like speaking english he was pretty good at it.

Eren looked down at the tooth and shrugged.

"I was one of the smartest in my peers. I out smarted beawofek." He said as way of explaining. Levi was quiet after that as Eren was brought to a dome that was actually higher than Erwin and Armins, and from what he knew, the higher your home the higher your place in the tribe.

" _why are we here? Shouldn't we be lower?"_

Erwin looked back and glanced at the tooth before moving out of the way and Eren was relieved to see that there was a bridge.

He just walked up and into the home, turning when he saw Levi. Eren just raised an eyebrow and Levi walked in, getting a couple things from somewhere and coming back, sitting and taking the tooth. Eren was about to protest when he saw Levi carving a hole through the tooth, then threading string into the hole before putting it around the brunettes neck.

"Oh, uh, thanks?" He tried, turning to Levi.

"Remind others not fuck with you." He said, smirking a little which made Eren laugh. He had noticed that Levi tended to like swearing and when they spent time together they taught insults to each other.

The next few weeks were easy for Eren, as everyone treated him as an equal. During that time he and Levi spent a lot of time together and Eren found himself starting to like Levi and they flirt a lot (if Levi knew what he was doing Eren didn't know, but he seemed to enjoy the playfulness. During this time he learned anything he could about how they Jawquellians got married and their rituals.)

It was about 2 months after he gained full acceptance that he decided to make either the best or worst choice he'd ever make.

It was just after dinner when Eren nervously stood and made his way to the front where the higher ranked tribe members ate.

He had managed to gain some attention when he made his way over and stopped in front of Levi. It took a moment before Levi turned in his seat and gave Eren a confused look.

Now or never.

" _your beauty and strength has caught my eye, and anytime spent with you makes me happy. I hope you return these thoughts, as here and now I ask you to spend the rest of my life with me in a union. I present you with the Beawofek tooth I retrieved myself 2 moon cycles ago, and hope you accept my gift and consider me worthy to unite with you."_ he said, reaching up and removing the tooth necklace before kneeling and holding it out to Levi, trying not to show how nervous he was.

It was quiet for a long moment, and the silence stretched forever it seemed, when the silence was then broken.


End file.
